Dias de descanso
by Amortetia
Summary: Esta historia es una viñeta de Las Reliquias de la muerte durante el tiempo que Hermione tuvo que descansar, durante esos días Ron cuida de ella llevandolos a replantear sus sentimientos.
1. chapter 1

Hello it's me...

Esta historia es una viñeta de Las Reliquias de la muerte cuando Hermione esta en cama después de la mansión Malfoy. Espero les guste.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Rowling y esta es una historia sin fines de lucro solo exploto mi obsesión con esta pareja

Días de descanso 

-Ron... que demonios está pasando, por que llegaste aquí con un duende casi muerto un elfo doméstico muerto, Hermione prácticamente desmayada y Harry, Dean, Luna y tú en ese estado-

-Bill por favor, no puedo explicarte-

-Ron... estas en mi casa- Ron se agarro la cabeza

-Quieres que nos vayamos

-No, pero- Bill no terminó su frase por que Fleur llegó con el vestido manchado de sangre

-Necesito más agua- dijo a nadie en particular y regreso al cuarto donde Hermione estaba siendo curada. Ron tomo esa oportunidad para estar cerca de Hermione se escabulló al cuarto.

-No me importa que sucedió pero Hermione está muy lastimada va a tardar semanas en mejorar-

-Gracias Fleur - la mujer se levantó para salió del cuarto antes de salir se giró y le dijo

-supongo que vas a quedarte aquí... trata de descansar- sin esperar respuestas salió Ron suspiro y se sentó junto a Hermione, miro a su castaña la vio pálida y con restos de lagrimas en su mejilla. Ron le limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas

-Como está- dijo Harry, Ron dio un pequeño salto y retiró la mano

-Esta dormida, Fleur dice que tardará en recuperarse algunas semanas... supongo que es por los crucios- Harry suspiro

-Vas a dormir aquí-

-Si-

-Bien... trata de dormir Ron y tranquilo estará bien- Harry apretó el hombro de su amigo pelirrojo -deberías decirle-

-Que cosa- susurró Ron mirando a Harry

-Que la amas-

-Yo... no es tan fácil Harry-

-lo es... de verdad lo es Ron... no me digas nada solo... piénsalo y cuídala- Harry salió de el cuarto sin decir más Ron suspiro de nuevo y volvió a ver a Hermione.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero estaba dormitando en la silla cuando Hermione despertó de golpe y gritó

-Shhh tranquila Hermione

-Ya no... por favor ya no- susurro con lagrimas, Ron se acercó a ella se sentó en la cama y la abrazó

-Estás a salvo Hermione, te juro que estás a salvo- la chica comenzó a calmarse en los brazos del pelirrojo, poco a poco su respiración se hizo más lenta, Ron pensó que había vuelto a dormir hasta que le susurró

-Donde estoy, qué pasó-

-No lo recuerdas -

-Solo recuerdo caer en tus brazos y después recuerdo a alguien murmurando hechizos pero no más-

-Estamos en casa de Bill, escapamos, todos-

-Los demás están a salvo- volvió a preguntar suave

-Casi todos...- respondió lento

-Harry-

-Él está bien... es Dobby... el murió- escuchó el llanto de la chica de nuevo

-pensé que había sido una pesadilla-

-No... lamentable no lo es-

-Ohh Ron esto es tan difícil-

-Shhh tranquila no hables, mejor descansa- comenzó a moverse para levantarse

-Espera-

-Que pasa-

-podrías quedarte un momento más... tengo frío- Ron se quedó paralizado, por instinto se acomodó siendo una almohada humana para la castaña, ambos suspiraron, Hermione se durmió en segundos mientras que Ron se quedó acariciando el costado de Hermione pensando en las horas pasadas. Estuvo apunto de perder a su mejor amiga, había sentido desesperación, Ron sabía lo que sentía lo había entendido hace algún tiempo, su corazón de lo grito desde cuarto año pero no fue hasta sexto que lo aceptó abiertamente. Parecía que todos lo sabían, Harry gracias al Horrocrux, toda su familia a excepción de Percy le habían tirado alguna indirecta a lo largo de los años. Se preguntó si Hermione lo sabía, se preguntó si Hermione sentía algo más por él, si alguien como él podía tener tanta suerte, volvió a suspirar sin tener respuestas a sus preguntas, por instinto beso su frente

-Buenas noche mi amor- susurró, cerró los ojos apesara de todo estaba feliz en los brazos de la mujer que amaba.

Gracias por leer 

Comenten 


	2. Sobre mi cadaver

Feliz 2018

Que esté año sea mejor que el anterior.

Sobre mi cadaver

-Ron- escucho que alguien le hablaba -Ron, despierta- las palabras ahora venían acompañadas de ligeros movimientos el pelirrojo abrió un ojo e intentó enfocar vio a su cuñada con una sonrisa graciosa - necesitó que me dejes revisar a Hermione- la simple mención del nombre de su amiga lo hizo despertar completamente, parpadeo y miró hacia abajo la vio muy cómoda a diferencia de él que estaba comenzando a ser consciente de todas las partes del cuerpo que le dolían comenzando con el cuello y terminado en su cadera

-claro, yo- comenzó a ponerse rojo

-Ron, tranquilo, yo no soy como tus hermanos, yo entiendo que ustedes tiene algo, algo que ninguno de los dos ha comprendió y se que estás preocupado pero te prometo que estará bien, necesita tiempo- Ron asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, bajo a la cocina y comenzó a calentar el agua, sabía que Fleur la necesitaría, aunque no se lo hubiera pedido.

Estaba pensando en que hacer a continuación, el no podía dejar a Hermione ahí, pero tampoco dejaría a Harry

-Ron- el pelirrojo salto de la impresión cuando su amigo entró en la cocina

-Como estas - preguntó sentándose en la mesa, había comida preparada, Ron no tenía hambre pero comenzó a comer un poco y a tomar un té

-bien... sigo pensando en lo afortunados que somos-

-Así es, mira que salir con vida de ese lugar-

-Si no fuera por Dobby-

-Estaríamos muertos- Ron término la frase

-He estado pensando... - Harry titubeó- qué tal vez es mejor dejar a Hermione aquí-

-Harry no podemos dejarla sola-

-Podrías quedarte tú también-

-Harry-

-Escucha... yo puedo irme solo y seguir buscando... mientras tú cuidas a Hermione cuando esté recuperada nos volvemos a encontrar- Ron se le quedó mirando, el sabía que Harry seguía obsesionado con las reliquias y que si lo dejaban solo tendría más oportunidades de desviarse del camino

-No- respondió Ron sin decir nada más

-Sabes que me puedo ir sin que te des cuenta- gruñó Harry

-Claro, y tú sabes que no te irás porque en el fondo sabes muy bien que si nos encontraron fue porque tú mencionaste su nombre- Ron sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero tenía que utilizar sus armas - y aunque Hermione y yo no te culpamos sabes que no saldrás de esta casa solo-

-Cuánto tiempo-

-No lo se aun- el agua comenzó a hervir, Ron se levantó para tomar la tetera - lo único que se es que nos iremos los tres. Hasta que Hermione se recupere y no quiero que menciones esto de irte con ella, la única manera en que te vayas solo es que pases sobre mi cadaver- Ron salió sin esperar respuesta, Harry se quedó sentado en la mesa girando los ojos.

-pase-

-Te traje agua caliente-

-Ron que bueno que llegas, necesito que me ayudes-

-claro- Ron dejó la tetera - a qué?

-Voy a darle un baño a Hermione y no puedo cargarla hasta la tina- Ron trago en seco

-pero ella está dormida-

-No está dormida, esta muy débil tanto que no puede abrir los ojos- Ron se acercó a la cama

-Bien...- respiró y la tomó en sus brazos, Hermione se indicó en su pecho y suspiro lo que hizo que el pelirrojo suspirara, la castaña llevaba ropa interior y una blusa muy delgada, Ron la colocó en la tina con mucho cuidado cuando estaba apunto de soltarla y salir del baño Fluer habló

-No te vayas- le dijo - necesito que la sostengas- Ron trato de no verle el cuerpo que estaba completamente húmedo, un pensamiento netamente sexual cruzó su cabeza cuando la miró, sus pechos se transparentaban levemente, su mente comenzó a volar y cuando su vista bajó a sus piernas y vio su moretones la preocupación se apoderó de él

-Fluer... por que tiene...- su pregunta se ahogó con el quejido de Hermione

-Por los crucio, aunque no me lo dijiste lo se, a Hermione la torturaron además de escribirle esto- a Ron se le congeló la sangre cuando vio el brazo "sangre sucia" Hermione volvió a quejarse

-Los moretones son donde los hechizos era apuntados-

-Esto... será permanente- dijo Ron mientras pasaba sus dedos en el brazo con mucho cuidado

-todavía no lo se intentaremos quitarle los moretones con el baño, tiene algunas platas, iré por el libro de hechizos curativos, quédate con ella- Ron no respondió, en cuanto escucho el sonido de la puerta la acuno en sus brazos con mas fuerza

-Roon- escucho decir a Hermione como en un susurro

-Aquí estoy- respondió él con un nudo en la garganta, la única vez que Ron la vio vulnerable tenían 12 años y ella estaba petrificada, ahora tenían 17 y Hermione se veía muy frágil, el corazón de Ron palpitaba fuerte, la amaba todo su ser se lo gritaba pero no podía besarla, no podía decírselo, no ahora no en medio de una guerra, no estando ella tan frágil

-Ayúdame- murmuró

-Que necesitas -

-Yo no entre a su bóveda, por favor - se quejó

-Shhhh Hermione ya paso- Ron la abrazo más fuerte

-Rooon... no... Ron-

-Hermione... - Ron beso su frente -tranquila-

-Roon... no me dejes-

-Nunca Hermione... yo... te...amo- susurró

-Roon- volvió a decir Hermione aferrándose aún más a Ron sus cuerpos estaban más juntos y la playera de Ron estaba húmeda Ron podía sentir los pechos de Hermione sobre él su aliento en su cuello sus brazos aferrándose a él, si la situación fuera diferente Ron estaría besándola con fuerza. Pero sabía que no era el momento, no podía echarlo a perder estaba decidido ha amarla, cuidarla, respetarla y protegerla de ahora en adelante era el amo de su vida y solo la muerte los separaría.


	3. Yo te cuido

Los personajes no me pertenecen obviamente todos son propiedad de J. k. Rowling

Yo te cuido

Después del primer baño le siguieron otros 4, Ron ayudó a Fluer siempre cuidando de Hermione y sin ninguna doble intención, se grabó cada peca y lunar que la chica tenía en la cara y en sus brazos, con cada baño los moretones estaban desapareciendo y Hermione empezaba a recobrar la conciencia Harry y Ron ya habían hablado con ella en un momento de conciencia que tuvo, pero después de esos momentos volvía a dormir y a delirar en sueños Ron no se despegaba de ella en la noche, Luna hacia comentarios sobre boda e hijos durante la comida que ponían a Ron rojo y a los demás a reír, eran momentos en los que todos olvidaban la guerra y los malos momentos. Dos semanas después de su llegada a las 3 de la mañana sucedió...

-Por favor, por favor- Ron corrió al lado de Hermione toco su frente y sintió como volvía a tener fiebre, Fluer le había dicho a Ron que después de sufrir tantos crucios juntos, su cuerpo necesitaba sanar lentamente que no se desesperara que no corría ningún peligro, pero Ron sentía que Hermione estaba sufriendo y el no podía hacer nada

-Tranquila Herms, estoy aquí -

-Ya no más...por favor- Ron la sacudió fuerte -ayúdame Ron ayúdame-

-Que hago- le respondió, aunque sabía que ella estaba delirando y no respondería

-No... por favor ya no más- Ron la sacudió aún más fuerte, Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y Ron sostuvo su mirada en cuanto la chica fue consiente de donde estaba y que estaba pasando se abrazo de Ron y comenzó a llorar

-Ya no puedo Ron- sollozó

-Claro que puedes... va a pasar con el tiempo, te lo prometo- Ron conjuro agua y después de un rato abrazados comenzó a poner paños mojados en su frente para bajar la temperatura sin que Hermione se alejará de él

-Si jamás me recupero... y si siempre tendré estas pesadillas... Ron-

-Hermione-

-Si perdí la cordura como los padres de Neville- dijo en un susurró

-Tu no haz perdido nada, tu cuerpo está candado y solo han pasado dos semanas Hermione, es lógico que sigas soñando... quisiera poder hacer algo-

-estás cuidándome... eso es más de lo que puedo pedirte después de...-

-Hermione no lo digas-

-Ron... yo fui tan injusta contigo-

-Te abandone... rompí mi promesa, te dije que jamás te abandonaría y lo hice-

-Pero... no estabas siendo totalmente consiente de ti... el horrocux estaba jugando con tu mente como jugó con la mía-

-Si... pero no tengo justificación, lo sé... te abandone a pesar de...-

-De que- Hermione levantó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, Ron se armó de valor y acarició su mejilla tenía ganas de besarla, tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que significaba para él todo lo que la amaba, cuando Hermione le regalo una sonrisa no se resistió la beso en la frente y susurró

-a pesar de todo lo que te quiero- lo dijo tan bajo que Hermione pensó que lo había imaginado. Se separaron de nuevo y se vieron a los ojos

-Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, Hermione... quisiera que supieras que yo...-

-Lo se-

-No lo creo... no creo que tengas idea de lo que yo siento... de cuánto yo- Hermione abrazo a Ron y le dijo

-No lo digas... no aún... no cuando estamos aquí... no cuando seguimos en guerra y no sabremos si sobreviviremos-

-Y si no lo hacemos y jamás te lo dije-

-Yo...-

-Necesito decírtelo... necesito que sepas todo lo que significas para mi-

-Ron...- Ron rompió el abrazo, revisó su frente y ya no tenía fiebre, tomó sus manos la miró a los ojos y le dijo

-Si esto termina bien... y sobrevivimos, quiero que sepas que jamás te volveré a abandonar, voy a cuidar de ti como lo he hecho estas dos semanas, Hermione yo te amo- el corazón de Hermione se aceleró y se quedó sin aliento, se acercó a él junto su frente con la de el y le dijo

-Cuando esto termine... vas a cumplir esa promesa, vamos a decirnos todo lo que no debemos decirnos ahora... por que esto no debería ocurrir aquí, no así yo en cama y tú cuidando de mi-

-Estamos como siempre Hermione, esto somos tu y yo, cuidando el uno del otro- Ron rompió el espacio que había entre los dos y beso su mejilla muy cerca de los labios se detuvo ahí, Hermione suspiro y le dijo -también te amo... quédate conmigo- Ron la ayudó a recostarse y se acostó a su lado la abrazo y los dos se durmieron pensando en todo lo que "te amo" implicaba para ellos.


	4. Si yo no estoy

Hola espero estén bien

aquí está el penúltimo capítulo

Que lo disfruten

* * *

Cuatro semanas después Hermione ya no deliraba por las noches, sus pesadillas continuaban pero menos por que en secreto Ron y ella comenzaron a dormir en la misma cama, era un acuerdo no dicho pero que ambos comenzaron a dar por hecho, la debilidad de Hermione seguía presente aún no podía levantarse y Luna había remplazado a Ron cuando Hermione se bañaba pues la chica sentía mucha vergüenza, Ron seguía cargando a Hermione hacia la bañera pero se retiraba en seguida y regresaba para cargarla de nuevo y llevarla a su cama, los chicos comenzaron a hacer planes, con Hermione despierta hablaron de que harían después, una vez que Hermione estuviera completamente recuperada, escucharon el relato de Ollivander, aceptaron que las reliquias de la muerte eran reales, pero decidieron seguir con el plan de Dumbledore buscar las Reliquias por eso entrarían a la bóveda de Bellatrix mientras trazaban el plan Hermione seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Ron, ahora estaba segura de sus sentimientos, pero no estaba segura de sobrevivir, Hermione tenía que ser realista pero también sabía que no podía morir en paz si no le decía la verdad, decidió escribir una carta y hechizarla, si ella moría la carta sería entregada.

Termino la carta la hechizo y la carta desapareció, regreso a los brazos de Ron y por el movimiento el despertó

-Hermione- Ron se removió -estás bien-

-si, solo desperté, pero estoy bien- la castaña comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas mientras se hundía en el pecho de Ron

-que diría Harry si entra y nos ve aquí-

-probablemente no diga nada-

-y nuestros padres- preguntó Ron haciendo círculos con sus manos en sus hombros

-No lo se...-

-ciertamente temo más a tu padre que a los míos, mi madre te adora Hermione pero tus padre ni siquiera me conocen- Ron beso su frente, Hermione se removió para quedar frente de él...

-Ron... Si... Nosotros... Nos-

-que- Hermione suspiro

-si en algún punto de la guerra nosotros creemos que vamos a perder, quiero... Que sepas que no cambiaría nada de nuestro pasado y que esto que siento es más grande que la guerra y perdurará aunque yo-

-Shh no lo digas Hermione, no quiero pensar que algún día me faltaras...- se abrazaron y volvieron a caer dormidos.

Las palabras de Hermione seguían sonando en su cabeza, que pasaría si él muriera y ella se quedara sola... jamás lo sabría. Pensó que hacer, caminaba de un lado a otro

-quieres dejar de hacer eso- gruñó Harry

-estoy pensando-

-Y yo tengo que sufrir las consecuencias de eso- Ron lo mío de mala gana-que es lo que te preocupa-

-Hermione- Harry suspiro

-Ahora que... se volvieron a pelear... pero si parecían un matrimonio en luna de miel-

-De que estás hablando Harry-

-Vamos Ron he estado ahí todos estos años, supe que esto pasaría antes que ustedes-

-No ha pasado nada-

-Pero pasará cuando todo termine- Ron gimió lastimosamente -No me digas que ya te arrepentiste-

-De que demonios estás hablando Harry... por supuesto que no me arrepiento... ella dijo que esperáramos a que terminara la guerra... y solo merlin sabe si sobreviviremos... si muero-

-No digas eso-

-Puede pasar... Harry si yo muero me harías un favor-

-Ron que te hace pensar que yo sobreviviré-

-Lo harás... solo dime, me harías un favor-

-Si-

-Ahora regreso- Ron corrió al estudio de Bill y tomó un vociferador, suspiro y comenzó

Ron termino el vociferador y se lo entregó a Harry, ambos lo hechizaron para ser enviado solo si el corazón de Ron se detenía.


	5. Chapter 5

Continuar

Ron estaba sentado en el cuarto rodeado de papeles, Hermione estaba bañándose, Harry entro de golpe

-Y Hermione-

-Esta bañándose- Harry comenzó a reír

-que-

-nada... es que se escucho muy natural... como si estuvieras acostumbrado a esperarla mientras se baña-

-Harry llevamos viviendo juntos- se señaló- por meses así que si estoy acostumbrado a esperarla mientras se baña- Harry volvió a reír

-bueno...-

-Basta Harry- el Chico volvió a reir

-Lo siento... es que estoy esperando esto desde quinto año-

-Tu lo estás esperando-

-No de la misma forma que tu, claro, pero lo sabía eran tan obvios, incluso pensé que ustedes se harían novios y yo estaría en medio-

-como ahora - dijo Ron con gracia pues Harry estaba entre la puerta del baño y él

-exacto... ya enserio Ron me da gusto-

-Harry no somos más que amigos-

-por ahora-

-basta- dijo Ron sonrojado -sabes que la quiero, pero deja de molestarme-

-No te estoy molestando, no realmente, si las cosas fueran diferentes Fred y George te comerían vivo-

-No quiero ni pensarlo-

-pase lo que pase... cuídala... si yo no... estoy, cuídala mucho es como mi hermana-

-No digas eso... vamos a estar bien los tres, vamos a sobrevivir-

-si- dijo Harry no muy convencido

-cuando todo termine, vas a regresar con Ginny-

-No lo se... no se si ella me acepte-

-Lo hará- en ese momento Hermione salió

-won won puedes entrar si quieres. Ohh Harry no te vi- Harry se partió de risa - solo me estaba metiendo con Ron - Hermione se puso muy roja- estaba jugando-

-No lo dudo- dijo Harry burlándose de ambos que tenían las mejillas rojas

Todo estaba listo para partir... Hermione tenía casi lista la poción multijugos el plan estaba dicho y repasado.

Hermione estaba en el que había sido su cuarto desde que llegaron a casa de Bill, la castaña estaba probándose el vestido que Fluer le prestó para hacerse pasar por Bellatrix no se reconocía en el espejo estaba mucho más delgada que cuando estaba viviendo con sus padres, no habían pasado tantos meses de eso pero ella parecía otra persona se sentía como otra persona

-Hermionee- Ron entró sin tocar a la habitación que había compartido con Hermione

-Ron-

-Wow... te vez... quiero decir...- el vestido dejaba ver parte del pecho de Hermione, se pegaba a gran parte del cuerpo de la chica, tenía transparencias en las caderas y una abertura en la pierna derecha - si no supiera para que vas a usar ese vestido... me atrevería a decir que te vez sexy- la chica sonrió y se ruborizó

-Es bastante revelador pero no creo que sexy-

-Sii te vez wow... bueno aunque estás más delgada- le dijo Ron tocando parte de su clavícula sin dobles intenciones

-Si... es por... ya sabes todo-

-Lo se-

-Tu también te vez más delgado-

-Así es- dijo tocando su estómago- pero sexy no es una palabra que podría usar- Hermione sonrío

-Bueno... tal vez...-

-Que-

-En la boda... te veías muy guapo-

-Guapo... si... pero sexy no creo- Hermione regreso su mirada al espejo, Ron se acercó a ella -que vez-

-Solo veía mi reflejo... ahora veo nuestro reflejo-

-Eres muy bajita- dijo rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos

-Tu eres muy alto- Hermione se giró y quedaron de frente

-Me gusta tu nariz- dijo Ron

-Si... me gusta tu cabello- le respondió de vuelta

-Sabes... hay una razón por la que siempre te hago enojar, me gusta como te vez con el ceño fruncido- Hermione sonrío

-me gustan tus ojos... reflejan tanto- Ron tomó su mano

-a mi me gustan tus manos- ambos miraron sus manos -tenemos esta marca- Hermione acaricio su muñeca -claro ahora yo tengo esto- señalo su brazo con su cicatriz

-Fluer me dijo que es irreversible pero que con el tiempo se va a disminuir- dijo Hermione en con la voz en un susurro

-eres perfecta- le dijo juntando su frente con la de ella ambos suspiraron

-yo no utilizaría la palabra perfecta, menos con esto-

-Hermione esto- dijo tocando su brazo -es una marca de la guerra, si salimos de esta... podemos buscar más a fondo y quitártela-

-Si... no quisiera explicarle a mis padres por que tengo esto escrito ni lo que implica- se quedaron un momento en silencio Ron la tomó de las caderas -estás muy delgada

-Lo se-

-quisiera poder hacer algo-

-Ron me cuidaste cuando estaba muy débil recuerdo tu voz y tus manos en mi rostro, recuerdo fragmentos de tu voz hablándome cuando yo no estaba bien-

-pero no es suficiente, no después e fallarte-

-Ron basta... ya te perdone- Hermione tomó su rostro- quiero que dejemos esto en el pasado, te fuiste pero regresaste a mi cuando escuchaste mi voz, Dumbledore de cierto modo sabía que no importa las veces que discutamos o nos alejemos siempre nos arreglamos-

-Si-

-entonces vamos a olvidarnos de esto por favor-

-Si-

-Ron... yo-

-Hermione...yo- juntaron sus cuerpos aún más suspiraron juntos y Ron besó sus labios pero fue un simple toque y se alejó -cuando esto termine vamos a hablar de todo esto, Hermione voy a besarte, amarte y jamás volveré a irme-

-Lo prometes-

-Lo juro- dijo besándola de nuevo por un segundo era un beso inocente

-yo te juro que jamás te dejare irte, que vamos a vivir una larga vida-

-vamos a sobrevivir- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Tocaron la puerta y ambos se separaron con la promesa de un futuro junto, la esperanza que a pesar de su historia al fin podrían ser felices pues ambos sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos aunque no lo habían expresado con palabras ambos lo sabían.

Fin...

espero les haya gustado esta mini historia.


End file.
